The anisotropy of probe molecules, embedded in a membrane, following polarized excitation has been studied using the techniques of ground state depletion of the absorption signal and of phosphorescent emission. Phosphorescent emission has been found to be the more sensitive technique. Photomultiplier switching circuits are being incorporated into the detection circuits to reduce the artefacts associated with the laser excitation.